Bob-omb
Bob-ombs sind kleine schwarze Bomben mit zwei weißen Augen und meist zwei gelblich-orangenen Füßen. Wenn man auf sie springt, entzünden sie sich, ziehen die Beine ein und explodieren dann nach kurzer Zeit. Meist blinken sie noch rot vor der Explosion, dies soll ein Warnhinweis an den Spieler sein. Bob-ombs hatten ihren ersten Auftritt in Super Mario Bros. 2, dort hatten sie noch braune Füße. Bob-ombs werden oft in den Mario Kart oder Mario Party-Spielen als Items benutzt. Wenn ein Bob-Omb explodiert, stirbt er nicht, sondern er explodiert einfach und taucht dann wieder auf. Geschichte Super Mario Bros. 2 Sie hatten ihren ersten Auftritt in Super Mario Bros. 2, wo sie für Wart arbeiteten. Sie wurden oft von Albatossen fallen gelassen. Nach der Landung gingen sie eine Weile herum, bevor sie explodierten. Einige Bob-ombs konnte man (anstelle von Gemüse oder Münzen) an einem Grashalm hinausziehen. Findet Mario so einen Bob-omb, muss er ihn wegwerfen, bevor er explodiert. Super Mario World Hier tauchen die Bob-Ombs wieder auf. Es gibt auch Para-Bob-Ombs, die nach dem Herunterfallen zu normalen Bob-Ombs werden. Super Mario 64 thumb|right|Ein Bob-omb aus [[Super Mario 64]] In Super Mario 64 haben die Bob-ombs einen ganz besonderen Auftritt, sie haben sogar eine eigene Welt bekommen (Bob-Ombs Bombenberg). Diese Welt ist anscheinend ihr Zuhause. Oben auf dem Berg wohnt König Bob-omb, der König aller Bob-ombs. In Super Mario 64 entzünden sie sich, laufen dann Mario hinterher, bis sie schließlich explodieren. Außerdem gibt es in Super Mario 64 eine weitere Bob-Omb-Art, nämlich rosane Bob-ombs: Die Bob-omb Buddys. Sie sind friedlicher gesinnt als ihre schwarzen Genossen und öffnen einem Honolulu-Haubitzen. Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine haben die Bob-ombs einen kleinen Auftritt. Ihr Aussehen wurde leicht angepasst: Außen sind sie noch schwarz aber in der Mitte wurde eine digitale Zeituhr eingebaut. Ihr Aussehen gleicht dem eines Roboters. Hat Mario sie mithilfe des Dreckweg 08/17 mit Wasser bespritzt, so zeigen sie die Sekunden an, bevor sie explodieren. Dies dauert dann etwa drei Sekunden. Mario Party-Serie In Mario Party 4 gibt es ein extra Minispiel vom Steinblock mit Bob-Ombs. In dem Minispiel rennen dem Spieler auf einer Straße Bob-Ombs hinterher und er muss ihnen solange wie möglich ausweichen. Dies erweist sich als recht schwierig, da es mit der Zeit immer mehr werden. Danach bekommt der Spieler eine Bewertung, wie gut er abgeschnitten hat. Auch hier explodieren die Bob-ombs nach meist weniger als vier Sekunden. In Mario Party 5 gibt es diverse Auftritte unter anderem im Minispiel Bob-omb-Gebombe, bei dem sich die vier Spieler gegenseitig mit den Bob-Ombs, die auf einem offenen Platz herumlaufen, abwerfen müssen. Wurde ein Spieler getroffen, fliegt er in hohem Bogen über die Häuser und scheidet aus dem Spiel aus. Außerdem hat König Bob-omb einen Auftritt in einem 2-vs.-2-Minispiel, in dem die Spieler paarweise versuchen müssen, die brennenden Lunten mit Stampfattacken zu löschen. Mario Kart-Serie Bob-omb aus [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|frame]] In der Mario Kart-Serie tauchen die Bob-ombs das erste Mal in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! auf, dort sind sie das Spezial-Item von Wario und Waluigi. Die Bomben treten ebenfalls im Battle Game auf, dort kann jeder Charakter fünf Bomben tragen und sie auf den Gegenspieler werfen. Die Bob-ombs können hierbei auch gegen eine Wand geworfen werden, ohne zu explodieren. Später tauchten die Bob-ombs auch als Item in Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8 und Mario Kart Deluxe auf. in Mario Kart Arcade GP VR sind sie Gegner. Paper Mario-Serie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars treten die Bob-ombs als Gegner in den Moleville Minen auf. Sie können dort explodieren, was jedem Mitglied von Marios Gruppe hohen Schaden zufügen kann, verfügen aber über keine Magie. Im Kampf gegen Punchinello greift dieser Mario und seine Gruppe an, indem er vier verschiedene Arten von Bob-ombs wirft, die jedes Mal stärker werden. Immer, wenn Punchinello dreimal Schaden erlitten hat, wirft er eine neue Art Bob-omb. Zuerst wirft er Micro Bombs, dann normale Bob-ombs, dann Mezzobomben und zuletzt einen King Bomb, dessen Explosion den Kampf beendet und einen verschütteten Teil der Minen öffnet. Eine weitere Art der Bob-ombs heißt Rob-omb. Diese tragen pinkfarbene Schuhe, sehen sonst aber genauso aus wie normale Bob-ombs, obwohl sie Roboter sind. Sie müssen im Booster-Turm bekämpft werden. Paper Mario In Paper Mario traten die Bob-ombs ebenfalls auf. Sie waren die Lakaien der Koopa-Brüder, nachdem die Koopa-Brüder jedoch besiegt werden, ziehen die Bob-ombs in die Festung ein, in der sie vorher nur Wache schieben durften. Außerdem ist Bombette, ein weiblicher Bob-omb eine Partnerin, die Mario stets hilfreich zur Seite steht. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor In Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor traten die Bob-ombs das Erste mal als Kämpfer in der Falkenheim Arena auf. Wurden sie einmal getroffen, explodieren sie in der nächsten Runde. Außerdem gibt es in diesem Spiel weitere Bob-omb Gegner wie den Grob-omb und den Megab-omb. Es gibt auch friedliche Bob-ombs, unter anderem Bart-omb, der Mario begleitet. Ein anderer ist ein Freund von Luigi. Natürlich gibt es noch mehr friedliche Bob-ombs. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Hier tauchen sie in "Gumba-Kastell" auf, wo sie zuerst schlafen. Ein Gumba bläst in eine Trompete, mit der man nachher Wiggler aufwecken kann. Die Bomb-Ombs wachen auf und springen in die Kanonen. Daraus werden sie auf den Steg geschossen, auf dem Mario läuft. Wenn man gegen einen von ihnen kämpfen muss, ist ein Feuerblume-Sticker das wirkungsvollste Mittel. Manche lassen einen Bomben-Sticker fallen. Auf einem anderen Steg sind für Mario unüberwindbare Zäune, die die Bomb-Ombs wegsprengen müssen. Mario muss sie dorthin locken, da sie auch automatisch nach der Zeit explodieren. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Hier kommen sie in Bowsers Festung vor. Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Ziehe ihm die Hälfte seiner KP ab und es entzündet sich selbst, um sich beim nächsten Angriff selbst zu sprengen und so höheren Schaden zu erzielen. Namensherkunft Der Name leitet sich vom englischen Wort Bomb (Deut. Bombe) und dem Namen Bob ab. Also Bob-Bombe. Triva * Der Bob-omb ist das Zeichen im MarioWiki, das anzeigt, dass ein Artikel einen Löschantrag erhalten hat. Bomben sind nämlich ein Zeichen für Zerstörung. Galerie PM2 Screenshot Bob-omb Lexikon.jpg|Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor SSBB Artwork Bob-omb.jpg|Artwork aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Datei:MKW Artwork Bob-omb.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii SMW_Bob_omb.jpg|Artwork aus Super Mario World Normal_mariobobomblarge.jpeg|Super Mario 64 Tails Omb.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land Bomb-Buddy.JPG|Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Screenshot) Bob-omb-buddy.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Artwork) PM Artwork Bombette.jpg|Bombette aus Paper Mario Fallschirm Bomb-omb.jpg|Para-Bob-Omb bb.png|Bob-Omb aus Super Mario 64 Nintendo,_MP,_Screenshot,_Gegner,_Bob-omb.jpg|Mario Party SMB3 Screenshot Bob-omb.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3 it:Bob-omba fr:Bob-omb pl:Bob-omb nl:Bob-omb en:Bob-omb es:Bob-Omb pt-br:Bob-Omb da:Bob-omb no:Bob-omb Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Spezialitem aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Bob-omb Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Item aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowsers Schergen